4 years ago today
by causti410
Summary: ACCIDENTLY DELETED STORY! Currently under revision. I couldn't. Edward broke Bella's heart in high school 4 years later they happen to cross paths...In Las Vegas! Will they be able to reconnect after all the hurt. AH,CC, slightly OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: not owned by me.

A/N: This is my 1st FF so please be gentle with me and please review because I'll only continue to wright if I know that someone is reading. Thanks

**A/A/N: UNDER REVISION! SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO GET TO THIS, A LOT HAS HAPPEN SINCE 2012. Over the last two years I've had another baby and my husband has changed jobs twice. So I had a little time and reread this story…pew! It is very poorly written and I will do my best to make as many corrections as I can in my free time. But with 2 kids under two I can't make any guarantees. **

BPOV

Who ever invented the saying 'What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas' is a bold face liar. What happened in Vegas has changed my entire existence.

I shouldn't have come in the first place. This city is so not a place for someone like me, but with heavy convincing and a simple reminder of my nonexistent love life I caved. It was at that moment I made the worst choice I've made since high school.

As Jessica, Angela and I walked into the casino we didn't expect to see who we saw, but we did. They stilled in front of me and I almost walked up the back of Jessica's shoes."What the hell Jess?" I yelled as I caught myself on the door of the entrance.

"Oh my gosh! Bella, don't freak out, okay?" She whisper yelled as she pushed me back out the door. All while Angela was moving further into the casino. Trying to get a better look at whom or whatever had Jessica in a panic.

"What's wrong? Why would I freak out?" I asked in surprise.

At that point Angela's long sandy brown hair whipped around her face and she looked me in the eye. "Edward is here." She simply stated.

To say I was shocked would be a gross understatement. From the moment I watched him drive way to his new life without me I tried my best to forget he ever meant anything to me. I couldn't forget he existed considering I saw various members of his family all the time. However, I could forget the way I felt about him; or so I thought.

"Bella? Come on we can so leave if him being is a problem." Jessica was waving her hands in my face trying to get me to come back to my senses. She looked hopeful like she wanted to go speak to him or something _.HELL NO!_

"Ah, go ahead Jess; Ang I'm going to head out front for some air. I'll be right back" I lied. I had No intention on coming back if he was in there. I promised myself after I spent weeks crying over him that I would never give him the time of day again.

I sat there on a bench in front of the Palms hotel and casino with my head in my hands. After I realized that they had the only two room keys and I was truly stuck there I just settled in. I people watched for about fifteen minutes before a shadow appeared at my side.

My heart fell into my shoes; I just knew he was close; on his way to destroy what little he left behind. So imagine my surprise when I looked up and saw his tiny sister Alice._ Like she's any better!_

"Hi." she brightly greeted me while taking the seat next to me. She was my best friend at one point in my life but I was NOT ready for this reunion.

"Hi." was all I could say back. She looked at me with sad eyes and I knew she could tell I really didn't want to talk to her, but she didn't move. We sat there in an uncomfortable silence for who knows how long. Before I had to say something or I would burst "Ugh." I sighed. _Great! Very insightful…._

"What do want from me Bella?" She asked with a bit of an attitude. "I want my Friend back. What do I have to do?"

I didn't know how to respond to that… Go back in time guess, to before you choose your jerk face of a brother over me. "I don't know Alice, Nothing you made your choice four years ago." _That's better!_

She let a loud sigh then jumped up and walked away, I knew this was far from over, it was just the beginning!

EPOV

I was enjoying my visit from my sisters, so far. We did all the things there was to do in Vegas during the day which were looking at buildings and gambling. I wanted to take them to see the Hoover dam and the Grand Canyon.

Unfortunately when I tried to start my old Volvo, it wouldn't. I tried to crank it but the engine wouldn't turn over. So while we waited for AAA to show up we spent more time in the casino. We had just sat down when a familiar annoying voice yelled to us from across the room.

"The Cullen's!" Jessica. _Ugh! Awesome she is just who I wanted to see._

"Oh gosh, here comes trouble." Alice said under her breath. I chuckled before she got to close to hear us make fun of her. "Hey Jess, Long time no see. How are you?" she said as she gave Jessica a fake hug.

"Hey guys! I'm so surprised to see you all here. Thought you guys were too good for gambling. Where is the rest of the family? How are your parents? At which hotel are you staying? What have you been doing all this time? Are you single Edward?" she went on and on I stopped listening after "Hey."

She and Alice conversed while Angela came up to give me a hug. Now she I missed she was always a very good friend and person to myself and our family.

"Hey Ang, How have you been girlie?"

"Edward! **I've** been well. Ben and I got married last year! "She said excited. I was happy for them they were a sweet couple and they have always loved each other. Her expression change and she moved closer to me "I figure I'd give a heads up, we're here with Bella. I told her we saw you and she bailed so you might not have anything to worry about but I just wanted to tell you"

A good five minutes passed before I could even think clearly. Bella was a couple of feet away. My heart said ran to her as fast as you can; while my head reminded me of how much she probably hates me and that I should stay as far away as I could.

Alice must have heard the exchange and decided for herself to go to her. I paced the entrance of the hotel waiting for what felt like forever. When she finally returned she looked downtrodden and somber.

Once she looked up into my eyes I knew this was going to be along visit "Fix this Edward. NOW" was all she said.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not owned by me.

**A/N: ACCIDENTLY DELETED BUT ALSO UNDER REVISION! SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO GET TO THIS, A LOT HAS HAPPEN SINCE 2012. Over the last two years I've had another baby and my husband has changed jobs twice. So I had a little time and reread this story…pew! It is very poorly written and I will do my best to make as many corrections and fix the "storyline" as I can in my free time. But with 2 kids under two I can't make any guarantees. **

Epov

"What do you suggest I do Alice?" I asked her; she acts like I didn't … don't miss Bella every day. There is not a day the goes by that I don't regret my choice to leave her and forks behind for school.

Our home town is such a small place; there is no room for growth so I HAD to leave. I always planned on coming back and raising my family there. Unfortunately, the more exposed I was to the world the more I wanted to see and forks just fell to the way side.

She tried to convince me that we could stay together in a long distance relationship but I felt like I would be holding her back by not being able to physically be there. How could we make out in the back of the library, how could I have walked to dorm after her late night classes, or made sure no one messed with her at parties from Nevada.

We argued so much that by the end I don't think she would've wanted the long distance thing regardless. I regret my choice immensely; I spent my whole college career trying to find a woman anywhere near as awesome as she. Alas there was not one person who could even come close.

"I suggest you get your butt out there and beg, beg her with every part of your being!" _I wasn't above it at all._

So I walked around her and peered around the corner to see if I could see her. All I could do was stop and stare. For the second time in the last half an hour I was struck stupid. She was as gorgeous as she always had been.

She looked like she may have gained a little weight but it was in the right places. Even sitting down I could her legs and hips were thicker. Her hair was still long but it had high lights now. I could see her face was bare and clothes were simple jeans and a t-shirt. _My Bella hasn't change… I hoped._

I looked back to Alice for guidance but she was gone. Looks like I'm on my own this time. The last time we were all together almost exactly four years ago today.

_August 28, 2008_

"_Please Edward just hear me out? We can still have everything we want. We just have to be patient and wait to see each other during the holidays. Unless you just don't want to be with me any more… is that what you want?" Bella had been relentless in her convincing me that my choice was wrong but I was dead set on letting her live her life and not wait on my return._

"_Bella what kind of college experience will you have if you spend the whole time worried about what Edward is doing?" The only person on my side in all of this was Alice. My mom, my dad and our brother, Emmett, all thought I was crazy and thought that if we really loved each other we could make it._

_See that's where the problem lied. I loved Bella with every fiber of my being; if she were to find someone better and choose him over me I would surly die. This choice was not only for her but for me too._

"_Alice, what do you think I'll miss out on? Drunken fraternity guys and snobby sorority girls trying to steal said drunken guy? I don't want that, I just want Him!" she said pointing at me_

"_Bella… what if once you get there you find someone perfect and I am holding you back from your future imagine how you would feel? I couldn't do that to you."_

"_YOU are perfect!" I scoffed at her statement. She sounded so sure and I don't know how she could have that much confidence in me when I none for myself._

Today would be nothing like that day, Today I am starting over at least I hope she gives me a chance to.

BPOV

I figured she went back to tell everyone where I was and what I was doing. _Stewing_

So this time the shadow to my left did not scare me as much as it should've. When I looked up and saw the beautiful green eyes of the "death dealer" I was shocked .He looked exactly as I remembered him_. _

_Ugh_, like who does that, not age at all. Not change at all, it was all too much, the hair and build and eyes they were too much.

"Bella?" Oh, the voice too.

_Ugh_! It's so frustrating! I gained a couple pounds… all in my Ass. But still the freshmen fifteen counted for men too right?

"Edward" I tried to sound cold and disconnected.

"Can I sit here?" _Whatever, _I nodded even though I wanted to say Hell NO.

"Bella" he said again after a long pause. "It's really nice seeing you. You look Amazing. What have you been up too all these years?"

I just stared at him. Did he really expect me to engage in idle conversation with him? He must have gone crazy over the years. That's what's changed he has lost his mind.

"Are you serious?" I asked incredulously. He looked confused for a moment then he sighed.

"Bella, I just wanted to catch up with you, before I began to beg for your forgiveness. But if you want to just dive right in…" He stopped talking when he looked at my expression.

I was livid! Beg for forgiveness, he should've done that four years ago when I needed him to. When his apology was all I was waiting for and it meant the world to me. I spent the beginning of my college career doing exactly what I was asked not to; which was worrying over Edward and not socializing. Most people didn't even know who I was until halfway through my sophomore year.

He looked scared but continued. "Bella, There aren't words I could say that could replace or change my actions. I am so sorry not only for you but for myself and Alice too. My choice made us all miserable for years and I was just too stubborn to realize it. I wanted to make sure you had a full college experience but I've heard you didn't have one and neither did I. I spent the entire time either thinking about what you were doing or in some sick way trying to replace you. Nothing I did was in anyway productive and wonder how I even graduated" he said with a small smile.

_Okay so not what I was expecting. _So was I supposed to respond to that? 'Ok Edward all's forgiven since you feel bad' _No!_

"Thank you so much for listening to my apology. I know this must be hard for you, seeing that I randomly ran into you." With a big sigh he began to get up and walk away and for stupid reason my brain told me not to him go. Again; it doesn't understand self-preservation.

"Well, I have to go, I see the tow truck pulling up. It was so nice seeing you and I hope you have a great vacation." He looked to sad and disappointed like he expected me to be freaking head over hills or something.

I watched like I did as those years ago as he walked away toward the tow. Not knowing what to think or do at the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

Disclaimer: Not me

**A/N: ACCIDENTLY DELETED BUT ALSO UNDER REVISION! SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO GET TO THIS, A LOT HAS HAPPEN SINCE 2012. Over the last two years I've had another baby and my husband has changed jobs twice. So I had a little time and reread this story…pew! It is very poorly written and I will do my best to make as many corrections and fix the "storyline" as I can in my free time. But with 2 kids under two I can't make any guarantees. **

A/N: Thanks all you R&Rers

Bpov

_Edward. _I sighed as watched him walk away. I felt like fool just sitting there though his whole speech but what did he expect me to say? Really what?

I watched him I turn around and it took a minute to realize he was coming back. With the sensitive hearing he always seemed to have he must have heard my muffled sigh. We both Turned and saw Alice come running out the casino toward to the tow guy waving off Edward as if to say she had it. _Thanks_.

The closer he got the more I wished I would die; yup I would just to avoid this conversation. He sat back down with a thud and when I looked over to him my heart broke all over again.

His shoulders were slumped and his eyes were so sad. He leaned over and put his head in his hands. I could've sworn I heard him sniffle a little before he lifted his head to look me directly in the eye. I've missed his eyes so much but didn't want to see them like this. I thought I did .I thought I wanted to see him hurt; but right now it was tearing me apart to watch him in pain.

As he if his eyes were peering into my soul he spoke he words I needed to hear "You were more than right back then. I wish I would've listened to you. I have NEVER stopped loving you. EVER. If I could go back in time I would've just went to UW with you so I never would have thought I had a choice to make. Please give me a chance to make the lifetime of happiness we could've had together... If you haven't found someone yet."

"Edward, I don't know what to say? It took you this long to figure out that you've been in love me this whole time? Or you knew and never did anything about it .You've never called or wrote or nothing. How am suppose think that you're not just taking advantage; it seems like your trying to just get a Vegas hook up with your ex." I said with raised eyebrows I'm question.

"I have never stopped loving you I was trying to give you the space you needed to grow .Then time went by and thought that if I interfered I would have ruined your life."

What does he think he's doing right now? I thought I was mostly over him and what he did to me but seeing him has brought me back down to being a seventeen year again.

"Bella, are you seeing anyone?"

"I'm not sure if that's any of your business just yet" I stated with an attitude. Only because he somehow thought he had the right to know what was going on in my life. He doesn't regardless of how remorseful he seems now he gave up the right. "Are you seeing anyone?" _I didn't give up my rights._

He looked away still fairly sad "No, Nothing serious… Sorry for over stepping any boundaries." I could tell he had so much more to say but I honestly didn't feel like hearing it I just wanted this experience to be over. _Yeah Right._

"Well, I don't know if you remember Jacob black?" I raised an eyebrow in question; He Nodded. "We've been seeing each other on and off over the last couple months." I felt a little smug when I saw the flash of irritation and jealousy in his face. He quickly composed himself.

In truth Jake and I weren't really seeing each other that seriously. We went on a couple awkward dates where he told me how much he loved me when we were kids. He was a nice kid but I just never really saw him like that. When he asked me out I only said yes to be nice. Then by the third date I was done.

He confessed that he was in love with me now and that he wanted a family and future with me. The ride home after that date was silent and weird to say the lease. I haven't talked to him since but he keeps inboxing me and writing on my wall on Facebook.

_Back to the man in front of you. _Oh yeah.

"Well I hope that works out for you. He's been in love with you for a long time." What? He knew… he could tell by expression that I was confused. "Yeah, 'Jake' and I all most had it out a couple times back in the day over you. I'm surprised it took him so long to try to date you. You had a lot of admires back then I had to fight them off with a stick. I'm shocked a man hasn't somehow tricked you into having a bunch of kids by now. Really, I know I would've tried if I was a wiser man."

_Ugh. _It seems that I just don't know what to say in response to anything today.

"So how many times and with who did you fight?"

"Jacob, Mike, Tyler, Eric, James, and Felix most were just agreements because they would get bold but that 'Jake' or yours wouldn't take a hint." _Shocked again!_

"Well it was all worth nothing since you left me" I said under my breath then regretted it immediately.

"I would go punch all of them right now for another chance with you. You never answered my question, Bella; is there a chance for me to have a chance?" He said and looked sincere ._shit._

_Shit in deed. Lord why me why now?_ With all the things going on in my life I didn't know how answer that question either. I needed to think…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ACCIDENTLY DELETED BUT ALSO UNDER REVISION! SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO GET TO THIS, A LOT HAS HAPPEN SINCE 2012. Over the last two years I've had another baby and my husband has changed jobs twice. So I had a little time and reread this story…pew! It is very poorly written and I will do my best to make as many corrections and fix the "storyline" as I can in my free time. But with 2 kids under two I can't make any guarantees.**

EPOV

She began to get up and I grabbed her arm to stop her. She looked shocked but stopped walking. The same spark we'd had since we were 10 years old crackled between us. She pulled her arm away but I could see it in her face that she still felt it too.

"Edward, I need time to think; I don't know if you can have another chance. I don't know exactly what you want a chance at really. We live in different parts of the country. "I know what I wanted, I wanted another chance at. Anything she'll give me will do! Her phone number, a date, shit I'll take her letting me sit next to her at the blackjack table.

"How will I know when you're ready to talk?" I don't even know if she's staying at this hotel. Plenty of people walk in and out of all these hotels all the time. How will I be sure I'll see her again?

"I'm sure I'll see you around…Bye"_ oh okay that was easy…No!_

I just sat there drowning in my own pool of despair; when I heard Alice yelling my name as she rounded the building. "How'd it go? Why didn't you come over to the tow after you were done? That guy was a total creepoid?"

I barely heard anything she said. I frowned at her and could see it click in her head. "You look like it went bad."_ Thanks captain obvious._

**_*36 hours later*_**

This was pure torture; not knowing; the waiting was killing me. I have never felt this close to victory but the finish line kept moving away. I took Alice and Rosalie to see the sights on auto pilot. "This is over here." and "That is over there." I don't even remember where all I took them. But they seemed happy, at least from what I could tell form the amount of attention I paid… which was little.

Rose had been very distant this whole trip and I wondered if she was mad at my distraction. In the couple years that she'd been with my brother Emmett, I had really grown to think of her as a sister and I was concerned about her behavior. I will have to have a conversation with him soon because if he is mistreating her I'd kick his ass, or at least try!

I was brought out of my thoughts when Alice spoke "Bella Looked good. Don't you think Edward?" I don't know where it came from but I was glad she said something. Bella Definitely looked good to say the least.

My Mind brought me back to watching her as she walked away. I was too distraught to think about it then. Her body had matured ALL over. When she stood up I could see curves that I couldn't see when she was sitting down. The thought made me hard immediately; it is very unfortunate that I was with my sisters. _Awkward boner! _

I have offend had flashbacks of when we were in high school. After we lost our virginity to each other and had a couple practice rounds. We had mastered the crafts of loving making, Having sex and Fucking. She has always been the best and now the image of us has changed in my mind. A new rounder, more supple Bella ran my day dreams. Honestly, Bella ruled my very sexual thought since I'd been thinking them. _You're being creepy; respond to Alice Jackass._

I nodded…_ Elaborate. "_Yes she looks amazing." _Even Better Riding my…_I needed to change my line of thought if I were it make it thought the day.

"I really think this is all going to work out. Something tells me that the more you guys seeing each the more likely she'll forgive you. I hope you're prepared to apologize until she believes you're sorry. At that point she'll give. I promise." I really hope she's right because I miss her in so many ways.

We were all best friends and I missed the late night talks in her truck and long walks along first beach. I'm an Idiot for giving it all up. I had to change the topic before I spiral into depression.

"So… Rosalie how are you feeling you've quite this whole trip. What did big duffus do?" I asked with a chuckle. She was staring over the edge of the hoover damn. I guess my question took her by surprise and she stammered out answer.

"Umm… Sorry... I didn't notice… I just have a lot on my mind. I thought coming here to have a little fun would take my mind off everything. I guess it didn't work." She spoke in a sad low voice. I wanted to ask more about what she had to get off her mind but thought better of it. I didn't want to pry if she wanted me to know she would've taken that chance to tell me.

Once back in the rental car Alice got after my car was towed to the shop. She looked back to find Rosalie staring out of the window lost in her thoughts. She leaned over to me and whispered "I think she wants Em to ask her to marry him."

I raised an eyebrow at her "Why do you think that?" I whispered back.

"On the plane here she was talking about how she couldn't wait to settle down and start having babies in such. Then as soon as we hit the strip we saw a 'just married" couple and she's been sad very since."

I felt bad immediately for Rose; she was definitely the nurturing type. I wonder if Emmett was thinking about that at all.

Now that Bella was back in the picture I sure was. She was the only woman I would ever marry. I thought that when we broke up I just wouldn't get married. Now that I hope she would give me another chance, marriage was most definitely on my mind.

As we were walking into a buffet for dinner I heard a muffled "Here we go again."

Then I observed Bella in all her glory. She was wearing light make up and gold Jewelry. She was Gorgeous in a long Maxi dress that clang to her body. I was mesmerized to say the least.

She smirked as she caught me staring so I took my chance to ask a question "Are you ready to talk yet?"

She frowned, sighed, then nodded… But I was elated hopefully I could convince her to at least to on one date.


End file.
